Cameos in Crayon Shin-chan and other media
As Crayon Shin-chan is a very popular anime and manga series, there are many references (parodies) to the series in other manga and anime. Other characters have also made cameos in the Crayon Shin-chan series as well. Spring Anime Festival 昔のCM 282 1993年-LqcWCE3jfMQ.mp4 snapshot 02.10.377.png| KochiKame Kochikame.jpg|Yoshito Usui drew this manga page for the 30 year anniversary of KochiKame. KochiKame - 103.mkv snapshot 23.27.png|Nakagawa doing the elephant dance in episode 103 of KochiKame Tarzan Tarzan parody in SPECIAL 14b (父ちゃんもがんばってるゾ). Especial 013.avi snapshot 08.03 -2016.12.17 21.18.55-.jpg Astro Boy Astro Boy parody in SPECIAL 14a (超ヒーロー 鉄骨しんちゃんだゾ). Especial 013.avi snapshot 02.57 -2016.12.17 21.15.02-.jpg The Lord of the Rings The Lord of the Rings parody in SPECIAL 52c (ロード・オブ・ザ・イカリング 第一部 旅の仲間だゾ), SPECIAL 52d and SPECIAL 52e. Bottom Biting Bugs The Bottom Biting Bugs (おしりかじり虫) appear in the episode 616a (ハナカミ王子だゾ). Shin-chan points out that there's a report in a newspaper that they were releasing a new CD. Bottom_Bitting_Bugs.jpg Lupin the Third (Lupin III) Lupin the Third parody in episode 440a (ヌパン4世登場だゾ). In SPECIAL 38b two robbers enter the Nohara house, one of them is named "Lopin" and references Lupin the Third. 440.avi snapshot 03.34 -2016.12.17 20.00.04-.jpg|440a Vlcsnap-2017-07-07-12h33m33s455.png|SPECIAL 38b Pokémon (Pocket Monsters) In SPECIAL 24c (福引きで温泉に行きたいゾ) Shinnosuke fantasizes about shooting a parody of a Pikachu doll to get a girl's admiration. In the Hindi dub the doll was referred as "Mokepon". Vlcsnap-2016-12-06-15h40m23s607.png Gundam Kuntam Robo is a parody of Gundam. Kamen Rider Action Mask is a parody of Kamen Rider. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson In episode 46b (オラは名探偵だゾ) Kazama and Shinnosuke are respectively a parody of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. Dragon Ball Shin-chan uses Frieza's mask and acts like Frieza in volume 1. In volume 10, Misae is calling for Shin-chan while he is watching a parody of Dragon Ball Z, Shinnosuke is disobedient and doesn't answer and Misae ends up attacking him with a Kame-hame-ha-like energy attack. In SPECIAL 16a (ＳＦ殺人サイボーグだゾ) Kazama of the future travels back in time to inform the characters of the imminent arrival of a dangerous cyborg. This story is a parody of the one seen in the Dragon Ball Z series and in-depth special The History of Trunks, where Trunks of the future travels back in time to inform the characters of the imminent arrival of dangerous cyborg C-17 and C-18. 100037384.jpg Hop-o'-My-Thumb In SPECIAL 18c (パフィーも出るの？ ひまわりのかぐや姫だゾ) Himawari become Thumbelina. The Three Little Pigs SPECIAL 20a (オラたち三匹の子豚だゾ 第一話) and 20b (オラたち三匹の子豚だゾ 最終話) parodies the fairy tale The Three Little Pigs. Doraemon Doraemon parody in Crayon Shin-chan. Shin_Chan_-_Doraemon_Parody_-_English_subtitled Keroro Gunso In episode 328 of Keroro Gunso from 7:16 on. Among others it references Shinnosuke's famous 'Buri Buri' (ass dance). Lucky Star Konata smiles like Shinnosuke and starts to act like him. Kona-Shin-chan_in_Lucky_Star_04 Super Milk Chan The protagonist is 5 years old and also makes an obvious reference to Shin Chan in episode 3 showing Milk-chan watching Shin-san ("Mr. Shin" is the translation) on TV, an adult version of Shinnosuke who wants to play with children even though he is a mature man. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_cGY09tlDQ&feature=youtu.be&t=6m14s Denki-gai no Honya-san Reference to the series' art style in episode 5. Denki-gai no gonya-san reference.png Atashin'chi Shinnosuke appeared in Atashin'chi in various shorts because the anime was broadcasted on TV Asahi, where Crayon Shin-Chan is also broadcasted. http://www.veoh.com/watch/v32810861ph7TBSwx http://www.veoh.com/watch/v23109944kzEbsWMm Star Wars See SPECIAL 18. Detective Conan Detective Conan parody in SPECIAL 33a (トレジャーハンターみさえ 酢乙女家の一族) and SPECIAL 42-4 (ミッチーの元カレ?だゾ). DCE_Detective_Coshin_-_Parodia_de_Shin_chan Especial 042.avi snapshot 24.16 -2017.03.30 16.01.46-.jpg Akazukin ChaCha Shinnosuke is seen along with other kids. Akazukin ChaCha.jpg Pinocchio Pinocchio was parodied in episode 202a (世界迷作しんのキオだゾ) dubbed by Vitello in English as The Story of Shinocchio. Shin Chan English Vitello dub - 27a - The Story of Shinocchio Sailor Moon Source: http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Sailor_Moon_and_Crayon_Shin-chan Chibiusa_meets_Crayon_Shin-chan Tumblr ng4sbraj451qig9ybo1 1280.png Tumblr ng4sbraj451qig9ybo3 1280.png Sailor Moon * Shin-chan's neighbor Yoshirin collected Sailor Moon dolls, among other merchandise from magical girl TV shows. His wife Micchi often referred to it as an embarrassing hobby. * When Yumi Soka, Shin-chan's father's secretary, gave a home-made sweater to Shin-chan's father, she parodied Sailor Moon's speech and final pose by saying "If you don't try it on, I will punish you on behalf on the moon!". * In episode 104 of the Sailor Moon anime, there was a doll based off Shinnosuke Nohara from Crayon Shin-chan. The owner of the doll himself was named Shinnosuke and had very similar characteristics to the character from that show. This episode also featured Crayon Shin-chan's voice actresses Akiko Yajima (Shinnosuke and Tamasaburou) and Miki Narahashi (Shinnosuke's mother and Chagama), who played Shinnosuke Nohara and his mother Misae Nohara, respectively, in that show. Sailor Mufoon In the Crayon Shin-chan series, the show Bishoujo Gundan Sailor Mufoon H probably aired on TV Asahi, since a Sailor Mufoon advertisement could be seen in one of the TV Asahi offices when Shin-chan and his mother were there in one episode. The main character of the show was also called "Sailor Mufoon." Sailor Mufoon characters wore tiaras and outfits resembling Minako Aino's first sailor fuku, and made speeches that sounded similar to Sailor Moon's. When Sailor Mufoon made her speech, dango on sticks could be seen in the background, as a reference to Sailor Moon's odango hairstyle. * In episode 109 of Crayon Shin-chan, Shin-chan and Misae went to a Sailor Mufoon doujinshi convention where all the female cosplayers were dressed as Sailor Mufoon characters. The only male cosplayer there wore an outfit similiar to Tuxedo Mask's. * In another episode, Aya Hisakawa, Emi Shinohara, and Kae Araki played "Sailor Iyaan," "Sailor Bakaan," and "Sailor Mufoon," respectively, a group of teenage cosplayers who appeared at a cultural festival. * Ryūko Okegawa, the leader of a gang of high school girls who often ran into Shin-chan, had a secret hobby of dressing up as Sailor Mufoon. In one episode she also wore panties with a design of rabbits and crescents, similar to Usagi's bedspread in the anime. She also wore a school uniform similar to Makoto Kino's, with an extra long skirt which was a symbol of delinquent or gangster school girls at the time the two series aired. * In a special episode of Crayon Shin-chan featuring Action Kamen, the title character and his friend Mimiko Sakura went to watch a movie called Sailor Mufoon SS. Sailor Mimiko * Mimiko Sakura, one of the characters from Shin-chan's favorite live-action series, Action Kamen, gained the power to transform into a sailor-suited heroine called "Sailor Mimiko" in order to save the series' main hero, Action Kamen. Her transformation and attack item was the neckerchief of her sailor fuku, and she had love and boomerang-based powers. Later in the series, she gained a more elaborate and colorful sailor fuku, which included a Sailor V-like mask. She also wore an odango hairstyle in her civilian identity and as Sailor Mimiko. Trivia * Many Japanese voice actors from the Sailor Moon anime play roles or have played roles on Crayon Shin-chan over the years: Michie Tomizawa as Matsuzaka-sensei; Kotono Mitsuishi as Ageo-sensei; Aya Hisakawa, Emi Shinohara, and Kae Araki as Sailor Iyaan, Sailor Bakaan, and Sailor Mufoon, respectively; Kazuyuki Sogabe as James; Megumi Hayashibara as Chris Evert; and Megumi Ogata as Yoko. Yoshito Usui Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Keiji Fujiwara Tonikaku Akarui Yasumura Yo-kai Watch In an episode of Yo-kai Watch ''anime series, Katie referenced the Shinnosuke's infamous Buri Buri butt dance obviously. Ge Mei Lia In an 4 Panel Comic the Action Mask make an cameo appearance as a toy. 20191023 213155-1.jpg PlayStation 2 (PS2) In a random episode of Shin-chan the PS2 was shown as "MS2". Stingy Family Due to the insane popularity of ''Crayon Shin-chan series in South Korea, in volume 4 Shinnosuke makes an cameo appearance on TV. 20191111_194825.jpg Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Cameo